DriveIn
by souleswanderer
Summary: During their Academy days, Theta and Koschei were your typical teenagers. T/K implied slash.


A/N: So as not to confuse the reader a small explanation is in order. (This is where I age myself.) Drive-In movie theatres were places young people tended to attend to 'make-out' with their significant other during the feature, probably the reason no one remembers half the movies they saw growing up. As for the baseball reference the measure of how far one progressed during the 'make-out' session was thought of in terms of the various bases. For instance, a home run (all 4 bases) you scored! Thanks for your patience during this little history lesson, now on to the story.

"We'll be back before anyone notices this old piece of junk missing," Koschei assured him, nonchalantly flipping the handbrake as the sound of the time rotor filled the room. He stood back, nodding with a smugness radiating off him as he crossed his arms over his chest, seemingly satisfied. "Nice to know these old contraptions still hold together."

Theta stood a little off to the side, his fingers twitching nervously; one moment he was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, the next frantically rubbing the back of his neck before jamming his hand back into his trouser pocket.

Ever so slowly, as if waking from a deep slumber, the TARDIS came to life. Low, deep rumbling sputtered, then finally caught while the dim lighting gradually gave way to a brightness chasing away the shadows. Their eyes were inexplicably drawn to the central column as moths to a light, both watching transfixed as the pulsing illumination sped up, accompanied by the loud whine increasing in volume.

"Is that normal?" Theta managed to shout over the noise his voice drowned in the deafening hum, hands hovering near his ears in an attempt to stifle the sound.

The older boy seemed so confident and assured as he responded with a slight nod and wink before turning a few switches, and at all at once Theta found himself wishing he could be that calm, his own stomach twisting itself into tiny knots.

There was a slight shudder and he grabbed the edge of the console to keep him from losing his balance. Koschei laughed at his awkwardness as he leisurely stepped towards Theta, flipped a switch he was practically breathing on, and sauntered back to the other side of the panels as if he couldn't be bothered in the least by the jerky motions of the ship.

It wasn't the first time they'd _borrowed_ transportation, and probably wouldn't be the last, knowing Koschei's penchant for 'exploring' and Theta's own rather odd reluctance to say no, but he couldn't seem to rid himself of a particularly nagging feeling that something was off.

A few more adjustments and the room slowly became tranquil. Harsh movements turned into an almost lulling, rocking motion one might associate with a sailboat on gentle waves in the middle of a lake. He could almost picture it in his mind, as he felt the soft breeze floating across the water—

His eyes snapped open, his body tensing involuntarily. "Wha—" he began hesitantly and saw only the green column raising and lowering before him. A soft chuckle alerted him to the presence behind and he coughed, choking on a sudden intake of breath. Again there was that hint of a breeze against his neck, but the air was warm and he now knew it wasn't a breeze and he shivered.

"Not having second thoughts now, are you, Theta?" The voice sounded low and guttural in his ear, each word punctuated with a small puff of air against his neck that was making it difficult to concentrate. He swallowed. And just what was it he was supposed to be concentrating on?

He opened his mouth to speak and was surprised when a high-pitched squeak replaced the careful speech he'd prepared and he promptly closed it. He tried to convince himself that the sound he'd issued had had nothing to do with where Koschei's hand was currently resting. He swallowed again.

This time his eyes drifted shut even as his head tipped back and found it not surprising to meet with a shoulder. His body responded eagerly to the attentions a particular someone was imparting and for a moment he let those sensations steal all thought. His hearts pounded in his chest, thudding against his ribs until he was sure they'd explode. Kaleidoscopic emotions raged through him as he gasped for air, his knees threatening to buckle and he thought he heard a moan, or maybe Koschei had spoken. Suddenly lights flashed behind his eyelids and he didn't care anymore if they were from the interior, his imagination, or if they had suddenly found themselves caught in the midst of a shower of shooting stars. This was heavenly.

His world was abruptly pulled out from under him as he was first slammed into the console, his body feeling the hard edges of numerous dials and switches and an _oof_ signalling the escaping air from his lungs, before being tossed backwards to meet with a column and his world went black.

It wasn't the sound of voices that coaxed him roughly back to consciousness, but the rather insistent shaking of his already bruised shoulder that convinced him to open his eyes.

He was still lying on the floor of the TARDIS, his cheek pressed against the metal grating, no thought to that leaving a mark; well, maybe just a little one would go unnoticed, he mused as he blinked his eyes, trying to clear the blur. Robes rustled and sandaled feet moved as individuals exchanged places, and suddenly he was looking into the eyes of one of the Council. There wasn't time to react as he hastily followed the man upwards with a loud yelp, his ear providing an accessible handle.

He found himself beside Koschei, the unwanted center of attention as he rubbed furiously at his smarting ear and glared at his friend who was currently ignoring him while hanging his own head in shame.

"Before I declare your punishment, for not only stealing a TARDIS—"

"I only started it up. Not like it was going anywhere, you could say I was just blowing out a few cobwebs—" Koschei's voice faded away and his shoulders slumped a bit further as he felt the force of their stares.

"Stealing a TARDIS," continued the voice. "Disobeying curfew, entering a restricted area, and rewiring the security cameras—" Theta couldn't help but sneak a peek at Koschei's devilish smirk at the last comment, which as their heads were lowered was only witnessed by one, and wondered if there were limits to the risks he would take. The voice continued. "Two cycles of kitchen duties and you will be confined to the dormitories for the duration."

Theta sighed. It could have been worse.

Much later, as Theta lay in his bed, studying the shadows on the ceiling, he felt another's presence in the room.

"You really had me believing you could fly one of those," he said wistfully. He watched as the shadowed figure took a seat on the end of his bed and he propped himself onto his elbows to get a better look.

"Koschei?"

"Hm?"

"Were you really going to show me something from Earth, or was it all a hoax?"

"You remember the lecture on pictures that moved coming from those archaic boxes with lights?" asked Koschei.

"Yeah, they were called movies. Mostly adaptations from books, although their storylines were usually a bad take on the printed word, and that was only half truths at best. You know I really liked the one where—" A sharp poke to his leg cut him off.

"Are you quite finished?" Koschei sounded impatient and Theta nodded. Then remembered they were sitting in the dark and said yes.

"I was wanting to take you to experience a real Drive-In." Koschei said quietly.

"Really?" He sat up excitedly closing the distance between them. That would be something to see, he thought and his imagination carried him away and slammed back to the present when a hand cupped his cheek. He swallowed.

"Koschei?" his voice rising three octaves as the other boy leaned forward.

"Did I forget to tell you about Drive-Ins and baseball?" Koschei murmured and brushed his lips against Theta's.


End file.
